


I Like You, Idiot

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Volleydorks, awkward confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou didn't know what else to do. Subtle hints didn't work. Not-so-subtle hints were also a failure. Even a confession went unnoticed.</p><p>How the hell is he supposed to confess to someone who is too dumb to hear it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You, Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a response to this meme on Tumblr (http://karasuno-volleygays.tumblr.com/post/113206856721/send-me-a-ship-and-one-of-these-and-ill-write-a ), to the prompt: 8. things you said when you were crying — kagehina

No one is left in the locker room, leaving Shouyou alone with his thoughts.

He has tried everything. Subtle hints, not so subtle hints, endless questions about the kind of person he might like to date. But nothing. No matter what he does, what he says, Kageyama will never see him for more than a friend.

He has even tried confessing.

_“Kageyama?”_

_“What?”_

_“I . . . I like you.”_

_“Um, thanks. You’re my friend, too.”_

_“That’s not — I_ like _you, Bakayama.”_

_“. . .”_

_“Get it?”_

_“Did you crash your bicycle and hit your head?”_

And that was at lunch. Kageyama has had all day to consider what Shouyou had said and what it means, but the day dragged on and practice came and went. Everyone else is already gone, along with that last morsel of hope.

Shouyou sinks onto the bench and cries.

“Why don’t you understand?” he sniffs, roughly rubbing the heels of his palms into his tearing eyes. “I can’t do this anymore.” He takes a shuddering breath.

When the door slams open, Shouyou hurriedly wiped his eyes and shot up off the bench.

“Time to go, dumbass,” Kageyama says with a scowl. He stomps across the room to grab Shouyou’s arm but stops. “Are you crying?”

Shouyou sighs. “Yeah.”

Kageyama’s brow wrinkles in anger. “Did you hurt yourself? Did someone else hurt you? Are you allergic to the club room?”

“No, nothing like that. I’m just sad.”

Blinking, Kageyama frowns. “Why are you sad? Is it because you ran into the net during practice? Don’t worry about it.”

Shouyou clenches his fists and shouts, “NO! I’m sad because of you, stupid Kageyama!” He pokes Kageyama in the chest as the other boy gapes. “I told you I liked you, and you didn’t even have the decency to reject me. I deserve that much.”

“What — what are you — what does that — is that what you meant?” Kageyama turns bright red. “How was I supposed to know?”

Tears forgotten, Shouyou pushes against Kageyama’s chest with a shout. “Stupid, stupid Kageyama!”

Kageyama reels backwards and topples over one of the benches. From his sprawled position on the floor, he stares up at Shouyou. “So, you’re saying you like me, as in —”

“I’m in love with you, you moron!”

Shouyou’s words linger in the air, the only sound in the room his breath coming in short, angry bursts. Their eyes meet, and they stare at each other intently. Shouyou feels his eyes tearing up again, but this time, he doesn’t bother swiping them away and lets them fall unchecked.

“I’m sorry,” Kageyama says finally. “I didn’t know.”

“W-well, now you do,” Shouyou hiccupped.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

Kageyama hoists himself off the floor with a grunt and crosses the room to stand in front of Shouyou, his gaze never wavering. Shouyou feels himself cringe back into the row of lockers, suddenly feeling even smaller than he already is.

The wind is knocked clean out of Shouyou’s lungs and Kageyama roughly pushes him against the lockers and crushes their mouths together. It’s not a pretty kiss — all tongue and teeth and tactless — but Shouyou grabs Kageyama’s shirt and yanks him as close as he can until there is no space to spare between them. When they finally parted, their chests heaved in unison against the other’s.

“I — I like you, too,” Kageyama says dumbly.

Shouyou slaps the side of Kageyama’s head. “Stupid Kageyama.”

Kageyama scowls. “Learn some new words, dumbass Hinata.”

As he slips his hand into Kageyama’s, Shouyou smiles as he fires back, “You’re one to talk.”


End file.
